


Sunscreen I

by justkisa



Series: Postcards From Abu Dhabi [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1737950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justkisa/pseuds/justkisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alvaro’s just looking out for Javi. Javi’s mostly giving Alvaro shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunscreen I

[ ](http://s1203.photobucket.com/user/justkisa/media/shade_zps4a28dc1d.jpg.html)

***

Alvaro opens the door, looks Javi over, and frowns. Javi pushes his sunglasses up and says, “What?”

“Did you put on sunscreen?”

“I was--” Javi starts.

“No,” Alvaro says, grabbing his wrist and pulling him into his room, “No. You should put it on before you go outside.” 

“Okay. Okay,” Javi says, letting him pull him into the room. 

Alvaro lets go of his wrist and ducks into the bathroom. “Hold on,” he says over his shoulder, “Just-- I’ll be right back.”

The room is overly cool and Javi, dressed for the hot sun, shivers a little. Alvaro has the shades drawn and the lights out so the room is very dim. The bed’s unmade, blankets pushed into an untidy jumble at the end. Javi sits down on the edge of the bed. The sheets are warm, like Alvaro’d just been laying there. 

Alvaro comes back out of the bathroom and tosses him a bottle. “Here,” he says. 

His aim is shit and Javi only narrowly avoids being hit in the face. The bottle lands with a soft thunk on the bed. “Fuck, _Alvaro_.” 

Alvaro shrugs and smiles sheepishly. “Sorry. Sorry.” He pauses then says, “Well, put it on.” His expression’s gone stern and there’s a distinctly scolding edge to his tone. Javi picks up the bottle and wonders if this is the tone Alvaro uses with Aitana when she is naughty. He’ll have to learn a tone like that, he thinks, smiling a little, when Amalia is a bit older. “What’re you smiling for?” Alvaro says, “Put it on.” 

Javi shakes his head. “I was just--” He could tell Alvaro, he knows, Alvaro wouldn’t laugh or anything. He doesn’t say anything about it though, instead he flicks the bottle open and says, “Never mind.” 

He applies the sunscreen under Alvaro’s watchful gaze. It’s cool on his skin but warms quickly. Once he’s done, he closes the bottle and tosses it at Alvaro. “There,” he says, “Happy now?” 

Alvaro catches the bottle easily. He frowns and says, “No. Take off your shirt.” 

“What?” Javi looks down at his shirt. “Alvaro?” 

Alvaro makes a little, _go on_ gesture with his hands. “You’re not going to leave it on outside, are you? Take it off.” 

“Fine, fine,” Javi says. He pulls his shirt over his head which sends his sunglasses clattering to the floor. He decides to leave them for the moment and drops his shirt on the bed. “Okay,” he says, holding out his hand for the sunscreen, “Give it back.” 

Instead of tossing the bottle back to him, Alvaro moves closer. “Maybe,” he says. He’s still frowning. “I should--” 

Javi rolls his eyes and snatches the bottle. “Give it to me. I can do it.” Alvaro crosses his arms over his chest and stands there, radiating disapproval, while Javi puts sunscreen on his chest and upper arms. “You are,” Javi says, “as annoying as my mama used to be whenever we went to the beach. Always _Put on more sunscreen, Javi, have more water, Javi._ ” 

“Don’t talk about your mama like that,” Alvaro says, taking the bottle out of Javi’s hand, “Now stand up and let me do your back.” 

Javi smiles up at him. “Yes, Mama, whatever you say.” 

Alvaro smacks his shoulder. “Shut your mouth and stand up,” he says. His repressive tone really is eerily similar to the one Javi’s mama uses. 

“Okay. Okay,” Javi says. He stands up and turns around.

Alvaro’s quick and roughly efficient as he slaps sunscreen on Javi’s back. “There,” he says,“Put your shirt back on and we’ll go.” 

“Oh,” Javi says turning around, “So you are satisfied now?” 

Alvaro rolls his eyes. “Put on your shirt.”


End file.
